Samurai Jack Tribute
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: This is my tribute to one of the greatest cartoons ever made. How Samurai Jack ended, in my mind. Hope you like it. One-shot.


**This is a tribute fanfic for one of the best cartoons ever. Samurai Jack was one of the first few I ever watched. I was only seven when I watched it, and it was amazing. I was sad when it stopped on season 4, but when season 5 came, I cried happily. I never missed an episode, and it was the best season ever.**

 **And now, it's over. So, being a fanfic author, I decided to do this one-shot, how I want the series to end. It's short though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack. It belongs to Genndy Tartakovsky, a genius among animators.**

An old man with shockingly white hair and long beard was walking through a cherry blossom forest. He was dressed in a worn, white gi that seemed to be falling apart from the seams and worn, wooden sandals. And on his waist was a sword in a black sheath.

It's been a long time since he used the sword, but it's purpose finally fulfilled, so there was no need for him to use it.

He finally stopped at the tree on the hill, overlooking the rest. With a smile, he sat down and leaned on the tree, he sighed and closed his black eyes, putting the sword beside him.

For seventy years, he lived his life in peace and tranquility, ruling his father's empire with kindness. Though he was emperor, he didn't have a wife, for the only woman he loved disappeared right before his eyes. He decided to let his most trusted warrior to lead after him, so he left the empire and traveled the world, to see what he protected, and he was happy.

With Aku gone, the world and all of its beauty was safe from his evil. Though the world was safe, he lost many things. His childhood, all the friends he met and the woman he loved, but he always had a smile on his face, since he knew they were happier with Aku gone.

"…I feel sleepy…" he muttered as he took a deep breath, his eyes still closed.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and he was surrounded by bright light. His appearance changed from being an old man to his prime, his gi and sandals good as new. He stood up and saw someone walking towards him. He smiled widely when he saw her; black hair, black eyes and dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono.

"Jack…" Ashi said with a smile as she held her hand out for him.

Jack smiled as he took her hand. She then led him to a village that was so clean and pure that it looked like it was built by angels. When he saw who was waiting for him, his smile widens. In front of the group was his father and mother, waiting hand in hand, smiling proudly at him. Behind them were all the teachers who taught him everything he knew to survive his fight against Aku. Then there was the people he met in the future; the Scotsman, his wife and their daughters, the Rave Dancers, the Canine Archeologists, the Triseraquins, the Archers, the Woolies, the Spartans, the Shaolin Monks, the magical creatures, aliens and warriors he met and helped, and Ashi's sisters, who were now free from their anger and false belief.

"You can finally rest now, Jack," Ashi said with a smile as Jack looked at everyone.

Jack smiled at her before at all the people he ever cared for. He then took the sword from his waist and looked at it. For years, he held on to the sword, for it was something that he valued a lot. For this sword represents human righteousness and the good of all humanity. But he doesn't need it anymore, because Aku was finally gone from their world, and the sword no longer represent humanity's goodness, only humans can do that now.

With that, the sword started glowing before it went to his chest. Jack sighed before he looked at Ashi. With a smile, he leaned over and kissed her, something she returned.

Everyone cheered before the two parted. Ashi then led Jack to the village, where all of his friends waited for him with open arms.

"Welcome home, son," his father said happily as her mother cried tears of joy.

"I am home," Jack said, holding Ashi's hand tightly, smiling at everyone.

Finally, Samurai Jack was complete.

 **And boom! This is my tribute to the greatest badass in cartoon history. I was sad that Jack lost Ashi, so I made this. Ashi was like the best girl for him, and I know you all agree with me. If it wasn't for Ashi, Jack would still be on his motorcycle, running away from Omen, the green samurai spirit.**

 **Also, this ending was from Yu-Gi-Oh, when Atem returned to the spirit realm, where his friends and advisors waited for him. I thought it seemed appropriate for Jack to have the same end.**

 **And now, to finish this with another sad note. We never knew Jack's real name.**

 **Well, see you soon! And rest in peace, Samurai Jack!**


End file.
